Despite publicity about the dangers associated with excessive sun exposure, people enjoy sun tanning. People with a good tan tend to be considered healthier and more attractive than people with a pale complexion. Fortunately, however, most people are smart enough to realize that if they are going to be spending time in the sun, they should apply some type of suntan lotion. Suntan lotion applicators are known, but a majority of people still apply suntan lotion by squirting the lotion into their hands, and then rubbing it into the skin. Utilizing this old-fashioned method, it is virtually impossible for someone to apply suntan lotion to one's back without assistance. Failure to apply suntan lotion can, of course, result in sunburn.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,669 and 5,664,281 are two recently issued patents that disclose lotion applicators that attempted to address the problems associated with applying suntan lotion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,669 discloses a non-porous pad affixed to a thin retractable handle. Because the disclosed pad is non-porous, it does not adequately absorb lotion and tends to smear the lotion instead of spreading it evenly.
Pat. No. 5,664,281 discloses a porous pad attached to a thin hinged handle. This porous pad is exposed to ambient air, and unless cleaned the lotion in the pad will quickly dry and the pad will become ineffective as an applicator.
In both 5,664,281 and 5,568,669, lotion is poured onto the pad from a separate bottle of suntan lotion. Also, both patents disclose flimsy devices that could easily break if not carefully handled. Similar problems exist with other prior art devices.
What is needed is a new, sturdy suntan lotion applicator that effectively applies suntan lotion to hard to reach areas of the user's body without getting suntan lotion on the user's hands.